Talk:Phone Guy/@comment-64.222.115.161-20140901020804
(Offensive, inaccurate translation of this random shit) Hello? Hello? I wanted to record a message for you. In order to help you get settled in to the first night of your. Well, in front of you, I was working in the office actually. In fact, now, I have finished the last week of me. So, I know you can be a little overwhelming it, but it will not be here to tell you, it is nothing to worry about me. Uh ... you do fine. Let's focus on getting you through the first week of your just. Are you all right? Well, there is a greeting of introduction from the company that is in order to you can see, I read for the first time. Of it legal - something like it, you know. That, Welcome to Freddie Fazbear · pizza. Responsible for the damage and human .Fazbear entertainment property that come to life a magical place for children and adults, fantasy, and fun in the same way when you discover the damage or death of the "fires facility or property is thoroughly washed immediately report., of a missing persons does not and, or be submitted within 90 days, it has been bleached, carpet has been replaced. " Blah blah, I know, it might sound bad now somehow, but does not really need to worry anything. Uh, can I get a little wacky at night character of animatronics here. However, I do blame them? 20 years, and I was forced to sing the same stupid No case had never done in the bath I? I would be a little irritated at night too, perhaps. Therefore, these characters, holds a special place in the hearts of children, some right, need to show a little respect to them, we do you remember? I understand. So you tend to be careful, the characters wander a little. Well, they have been kept in some kind of free roaming mode at night. If you are getting too off for a long time, they ... uh something about the lock-up servo them. They are used to allow too a walk around during the day. However, there was a bite of '87 then. The human body can live without the frontal lobe It's amazing, do you know it ... Yeah? Safety, about the dangers of the only real, in any case, if you can see you after a time occurs, ... they are as a person, perhaps these characters to you as a watch of the night here for you right now it is a fact that does not recognize you. They end of the metal without unlucky most likely, in the costume - I'll see you and skeleton. Now, they will try to cram you on the inside of the suit of ... forced Freddie Fazbear probably because it's a rule violation here at Freddie Fazbear · pizza. Well, it would not be so bad now. Suit itself if the beam, wire, and it is not filled with animatronics device. Around the area of the face in particular. Can cause death bit Roh and ... discomfort ... is pressed on the inside of one of these forced, because why have your head, you can imagine. So .... Well Saie fly out the front of the mask, the only part you can see the light of day again is the teeth and your eyeballs they. Yeah you sign up, they do not tell these things to you. But hey, you must be a breeze the first day. I will chat with you tomorrow. Well, only if absolutely necessary, do not forget to close the door, please check the camera of them. Gotta save power. Well, good night.